The present disclosure relates to a broadcast receiving method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a broadcasting system, which provides a data broadcasting service in limited spaces such as hotels.
Generally, a broadcast receiving apparatus receives data stream including a broadcasting signal, and extracts video and audio data stream, corresponding to a channel that is desired by a user, using service information which is included in the received data stream to output the extracted stream to a display device.
Recently, by adding additional data to digital broadcasting and transmitting the digital broadcasting with the added data, data broadcasting is serviced which may provide various information to users. For example, the data broadcasting may provide program information on broadcasting channels, caption information, weather information, news information and/or shopping information to the users.